How YouTube Makes and Breaks Love
by ThatGirlGoogle
Summary: This is related to the Gamer's Girl series so, if you don't want spoilers, DON'T READ THIS! This is a summary of Tekra and Mark's relationship and how YouTube can make and break people's lives.


How my heart does bleed

A story by Chloe 'Google' Jones

The heart. It may be just an organ in your chest that pumps blood around your body but it makes you feel things the brain cannot consider to be emotions. It can race at a million miles an hour when you fall in love or shatter into a billion pieces when love is lost.

I became a YouTube celebrity and went to a party to release a new game. There, a met another YouTube celebrity who I befriended. We spoke all evening and, when he asked whether I would like to make videos with him on his channel, I surely agreed.

We became the best of friends. We helped each other through thick and thin and were a tight knit pair. But one day, I realised that I had feelings for him and I knew that he had feelings for me too, but I refused to say anything incase in ruined our friendship. In the end though, he confessed his love to me in the most obscure of places, the San Diego Comic Con where both him and I were hosting stalls for our fans, seeing both of us had become internet personalities.

Afterwards, on the way into our hotel, we made it official. Him and I were now boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't have been happier. Through all the rough patches and the great moments in life, he stuck by my side, loving me like tomorrow would never come. 2 dating anniversaries and a few months later, however, my world came crashing down.

One of my closest friends was over at my apartment while I was out shopping, leaving only her and my boyfriend alone in the apartment. I trusted both of them with my life. When I came home, I opened the front door and saw the worst thing I could possibly have imagined. My boyfriend with his hands on my best friend. She looked mortified and left the apartment, my heart on the floor.

After an hour of screaming and crying, him pleading me to stay and insisting it wasn't what it looked like, I packed everything I owned in the apartment and left. I remember as I drove away, I could see him running behind my car shoutng for me to come back. He wouldn't stop running. After about 2 miles, I made a turn and he dissapeared from my view.

I checked into a hotel at the opposite side of the city and lived there for a while. As soon as I unlocked the door to that room and placed all my stuff down, I burst into floods of uncontrollable sobbing. I felt as if my heart was bleeding on the inside and that there was no point in living anymore. I cried for 5 days straight. I didn't eat, nor sleep, nor leave that room. After I while, I thought to myself _what's the point? I would be better off jumping from that balcony and all this pain would go away._ I had thought of suicide.

I still loved this man dearly. That's why my heart was in so much pain. I couldn't bear life without him. So I thought _why not jump?_ I was preparing myself, about to write my last thought down on a piece of paper when I got a call from my parents. They had heard the news and had invited me to stay with them for a week. I agreed. So I got into my car, put my stuff in, drove to the airport and got on my flight from Los Angeles to Boston.

Upon my arrival, my parents made me feel happy once again. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. But I was still heartbroken. As the week was about to end, I got a call from my friend who my boyfriend had touched that day everything went wrong. She said that she was the one playing games. I thought she was being silly but she insisted I checked my email. Upon opening the email from her, I was sent to a clip from one of the hidden security cameras in my old apartment. My eyes were widened as I saw what unfolded.

I saw my friend acting extremely sexually with my ex-boyfriend. He looked disgusted with her. I heard him ask her to get out but she refused, pinning him to the wall and attempting to kiss him. Then, I saw myself walk in and she quickly forced his hands upon her. She lied to me.

I was very angry with her. I shouted at her before slamming the phone down and realising. He wasn't lying. I felt like such an idiot. The heartache came back and I knew what I had to do. I had to get on the next plane back to L.A and tell him that I still loved him and that I was extremely sorry.

I farwelled my parents and got on the first flight back to L.A. When I arrived, I began texting him furiously, saying that I needed to see him as soon as I could. But that was unnecassary. He was already in the airport waiting for me. He held a sign saying 'I still love you' and held a small but sincere smile upon his face. I immediately ran to him, kissed him extremely passionately and asked if he would still be my boyfriend. He said yes and we were back to our happy, loving selves.

On our next datng anniversary, he was away seeing his mother in another city. I was a little upset but I was happy I still had him. On the actual day of the anniversary, one of my friends invited me to the Japanese Gardens, my favourite place in the whole world. Upon arriving there, though, they were nowhere to be seen. However, there was someone even better there waiting. My boyfriend. I thought he was away but no, he was there and I couldn't have been happier. Then, I got the shock of my life. He got down on one knee and proposed. I was so happy and, of course, I said yes.

4 months later, we had an amazing wedding where my boyfriend finally became my husband. The wedding was a red and white theme and all of our friends and family were invited. We both gave speeches to each other which were very touching and had probably the best day of my life. Or so I thought at the time.

2 months later, I discovered I was pregnant. My husband was over the moon and couldn't help but brag about it to everyone he knew. He was very supportive and loving even throughout the hard parts of the pregnancy. When I went into labour, he was there every step of the way. Finally, though, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy which we both named Dexter.

2 years later and now, little Dexter is a happy toddler. I'm proud to announce that bay number 2 is on the way and that it will be a she. Me and my husband are still happily married and as happy as the day we first started.

My name is Tekra and this is my story of how heartache became happiness after reuniting with my beloved Mark. Funny, isn't it how YouTube can bring people together, isn't it? Very funny indeed.


End file.
